In recent years, cellular phones (wireless communication devices) in which a plurality of casings coupled to each other are diversely displaced have been proposed. Particularly, there have been proposed cellular phones of a type in which casings are caused to intersect each other in a T-shape by horizontal rotation around a perpendicular axis in a state where the perpendicular directions of two casings are substantially in coincident with each other.
Patent Document 1 discloses a cellular phone capable of displacing two casings among three stable states by providing a hinge mechanism for rotating and sliding a mounting shaft with respect to a forked groove portion. Specifically, the intersection angle of long-side directions of two casings can be displaced 0 degrees (closed state), 90 degrees (T-shaped intersection state) or 180 degrees (open state).
In the technique, from a viewpoint of securing the strength of the hinge mechanism, an improvement in abrasion resistance thereof, and the like, a base plate having a groove portion and a movable plate which slides with respect to the base plate together with the mounting shaft are formed of a metal member. The base plate is fixed to one casing and the movable plate is fixed to the other casing, so that the two casings are displaced to a closed state, an intersection state or an open state.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a wireless communication device in which a folding type using the short-side directions of two casings as a rotational axis and a horizontal rotary type are combined. In the device, switching is performed between a fold-in-two closed state and a longitudinal open state by a folding operation. Further, the casings are changed to a T-shaped intersection state by performing a horizontal rotation in an open state.
On the other hand, the casings generally include various types of conductors such as a metal member of the hinge mechanism as mentioned above, a metal plate (insert sheet metal) buried in a resin material through insert molding, or a conductor layer in various types of circuit substrates. Particularly, an insert sheet metal is often provided in the vicinity of the hinge mechanism, from a viewpoint of securing of rigidity or strength.